You Found Me: PeterWendy
by Kariko
Summary: Peter has one last visit with Wendy, and asks her the inevitable question: “Will you come back to Neverland?” Songfic oneshot.


**You Found Me:  
****A Peter/Wendy Story**

**Summary: Peter has one last visit with Wendy, and asks her the inevitable question: "Will you come back to Neverland?"**

**I love this song so much, as do I love Peter/Wendy. Soon, I shall have to write an actual STORY. Please keep in mind that this takes place in the Disney version and can actually be considered AU by some.**

**No Jane. She was cool and all, but Wendy and Peter are two peas in a friggin pod.**

**Disclaimer: The minute I get sued by somebody is the minute I will countersue while standing up to say 'Guess somebody didn't know the meaning of the word FAN fiction.' And I will walk out of that courtroom 500 dollars richer. :)**

Wendy was unusually restless that night. There was something inside her that kept telling her something amazing was about to happen. An event that would change her life for the better.

But she, for the life of her, just couldn't figure out what it was or how it would come to her before sunrise.

Wendy looked over at John and Michael. They seemed to be sound asleep, so she carefully got out of bed and started dancing around the room in her nightgown. Hopefully that something that would change her life would be in the form of a charming young lad who came from Neverland.

Suddenly, Wendy jumped a little bit and looked over at the window. She could've sworn she heard the quietest tapping on the glass. And there. . . was her best friend in the entire universe. "Peter. . ." she whispered, a smile forming on her pretty face.

Without hesitation, she went to the window, unlocked the lock, and made sure to open it carefully so it wouldn't squeak and wake her brothers. "I just knew you would come back one more time." she thought she was going to cry a river of joy.

"Of course. Wendy, you know goodbyes are never forever." he gave her a wink and sat carefully sat on the windowsill. Tinkerbell flew to his side and greeted Wendy with a warm grin. She was just as happy to see the pixie.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is,  
Please don't wake me from this high.  
I've become comfortably numb_,  
_Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right.  
I can't believe_. . .

"Why did you come back to see me?" Wendy couldn't help but wonder. Sure, the visit would be nice, but a second goodbye was just too painful for her.

But who ever said this was exactly going to be a 'goodbye'?

"I was just flying around with Tink, here. I had some fun with the lost boys hunting the Indians, then, I went to toss Captain Hook to the croc again. After that I had a chat with the mermaids. And I did _everything_ I possibly could do in Neverland. But that's when I realized. . ."

_Please,_ thought Wendy. _Please let him say that he realized something wasn't quite right._

Peter moved just a hair closer to Wendy and whispered, "That's when I realized. . . something was missing from Neverland."

Eh, close enough, right?

"Wendy. . . do I sound selfish when I say that bringing you home–practically letting you go–was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life?" Peter asked this question in the most sincere tone Wendy had ever heard come out of his mouth.

This was probably the greatest compliment Peter Pan could ever give to a person. The biggest mistake? She was sure he made a lot of them, considering just how long he had lived. And here he was, certain that his greatest blunder was letting her go.

Thoughts roamed around her girl mind. Was she truly as happy here as she was during her time in Neverland. It wasn't exactly the greatest vacation she'd ever been on, but Peter showed her Neverland because he felt she and her brothers would truly appreciate it. And that was a gift in itself.

"Do I sound selfish," she replied to his question, "When I ask you if I'm better off in Neverland than with my family?"

Now, instead of tears of joy, hot tears of sadness freely ran down her cheeks.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'.  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see. . .  
You found me  
You found me_

"Wait! I-I. . . didn't mean it like that." he stammered. The poor boy misunderstood her reply to his question.

"No, no!" she grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, which were still the epitome of innocence. "What I mean is. . . do you truly believe I'll be happier in Neverland than here? Peter, I have counted the days since you have been away, and I miss everyone in Neverland! I miss the Lost Boys, the Indians, the mermaids and fairies–especially you, Tinkerbell–and even the Pirates!" she went on. "But especially. . ."

Peter held his breath and waited for the last part of the sentence. _Especially you, Peter._ The thought made him smile.

"I especially missed you, Peter Pan." her smile was absolutely flawless, beautiful. And her eyes shone in the moonlight. There was a bright half-moon out, tonight.

Within moments, the two embraced each other in the largest bear hug both of them had ever been given. Poor Tinkerbell didn't fly away in time and was squished in between.

_So, here we are.  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been,  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side,  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_. . .

"I know that you can't leave you're family, Wendy." Peter informed her after the hug was over. It really lasted around two minutes. If you asked Tink, she'd probably tell you it lasted a century, and if you asked Peter and Wendy, they'd tell you it was merely seconds and not nearly long enough. "But I just can't leave Neverland behind."

Wendy sniffed and wiped her eyes with the top part of her nightgown. "Peter. . Keeping us apart will only cause two broken hearts. Feels kind of like. . . Romeo and Juliet." she said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Peter cocked his head, which made him look absolutely adorable.

Wendy giggled at his naivety. "Never mind." she was smiling again.

"A frown doesn't suit a face like yours, Wendy. You look better when you're happy." Peter said, just like a child would do. "A broken heart just wouldn't do for you."

She thought it very charming how he was trying to coax her into coming to Neverland with him. Nonetheless, he was right. A broken heart wouldn't do any of them good. But to keep it from happening, one had to make an enormous sacrifice. Now, it seemed like a small price to pay to keep the two lovesick children together.

It wouldn't be surprising if Peter suddenly flashed a ring and asked her to be his bride.

"We can't visit each other." confirmed Wendy. "All those goodbyes. . . watching you stay an innocent child while I grow. . . it would just be too painful for me if we were separated."

Peter thought of something, quickly. "Then we'll never ever be separated. Wendy!" he grabbed her hands and held them up with his. He suddenly jumped from the comfort of the windowsill and moved closer. "Let's get married." he declared as if getting married was as simple as deciding whether or not you need a new dress. . .

"Peter. . ." Wendy protested, but couldn't bring herself to say the _exact_ word 'no'. "You're so rash. I can't just elope with somebody."

She looked into his eyes again, but Peter Pan was not joking at all.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusionThe ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

Now Peter looked as if he would cry. "I heard somewhere that people who love each other, with _all_ of their hearts, get married. Then they're supposed to live happily ever after." he explained, as if that was the way every relationship worked.

When there was silence for a few moments, Peter's hands slipped from Wendy's and he turned toward the window. "Wait!" Wendy whisper-yelled impulsively, gripping his wrist gently. "Please Peter. . ." she begged him. "Don't leave so soon."

_No!_ Peter thought. He looked at the sky sadly and felt like all the air had escaped from his lungs. _You were supposed to say 'Don't leave without me', Wendy. Please. . . just say those words and we _can_ have our happily ever after in Neverland._

While Wendy was silent once more, she still had a firm (but gentle) grip on his wrist. "Okay." he reluctantly turned around and faced Wendy. What more could be said? She was supposed to be begging him if she could fly off to Neverland with him.

_One more try. . ._ Peter thought _Just one more try. _"Wendy. I promise that I will love you more than I love Neverland, itself. I'll protect you from the Indians and pirates and mermaids. You won't have to work a day in your life. I _want_ you to be happy, Wendy. I _want_ to hear you tell exciting stories just before we all go to sleep, and wake up in the morning knowing you're there in Neverland with _me_."

Wendy feared the paradise was too good to be true. But she couldn't resist imagining the euphoria.

_And I was hiding,  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong.  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'.  
How did you know?. . .  
How did you know?_

"I never thought. . ." replied Wendy. "That I would ever, _ever_. . ."

Peter's heart was beating at ten times it's normal rate and he thought it would crack his ribs and bruise his lungs.

She looked into his eyes again. "Peter Pan, I never thought that I would ever go back to Neverland with you. But you. . . proved me wrong." a smile spread across her face as Wendy finally made her choice.

The only thing that kept Peter from leaping into the air and crowing like a rooster was to keep her family from waking up and stopping her. Instead. . .

"Hey, Wendy." He grinned at her and leaned in to whisper, "I know what a kiss is, now."

Wendy closed her eyes and leaned forward an inch.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'.  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion.  
The ups and the downs,  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see. . .  
You found me_.

Carefully, Wendy made her way over to John and gave him a peck on the cheek. He rolled a little and opened up his eyes at her. "Wendy?"

"I'm sorry, John. Please tell Mother. . . that I went back to Neverland. You must explain that if I don't, it would only cause two broken hearts."

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')_

"I knew it. I knew you liked him too much." he said before he drifted off back to a deep sleep.

Wendy then tip-toed over to Michael. Again, she gave him a peck on the cheek and she stared up at her, groggily. He yawned.

"Goodbye Michael." Wendy said, sadly. "I will miss you so very much."

"Wendy, where ya goin'?"

_You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)_

"With Peter." she simply stated, looking over at Peter, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Will you ever come back?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

She ran her fingers through his hair. It would be quite a surprise when he eventually grew up here and became older than her. "Every once in a while."

Michael yawned again. "John said you liked Peter Pan a lot. Are you gonna marry him, Wendy?"

She leaned down and whispered in his ear so that Peter couldn't hear her. "Maybe." after a giggle, she said, "Farewell."

Michael was so tired, he probably thought this was all a dream. His eyes slowly closed again. Wendy would probably miss him the most. Besides her Mother, of course.

"Do you remember how to fly?" Peter asked her, gesturing towards Tinkerbell. She was _almost_ as happy as Peter that Wendy was coming back to Neverland.

At the moment, nobody on earth could be as joyful as Peter Pan.

_You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave_

"Think of a wonderful thought." Wendy answered. He nodded.

"And what do you need?" he said, rising up off the ground. And offering his hand to her.

"Faith, trust. And just a little," she smiled at Tinkerbell, as if mentally asking her. "Pixie Dust." she finished.

Tinkerbell flew over Wendy, flapping her wings and letting the pixie dust fall onto Wendy as she took Peter's hand and felt her feet slowly become separated from the floor.

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between_

"Are you still sure you want to come with me?" Peter reluctantly asked.

What's he worried about? That she's gonna say 'No, take me back to my house, right now!'?

"It's like you said. If we were separated, it would only cause two broken hearts. And neither of us are suited for that. And you said you want me to be happy. I don't think I'm truly happy without Peter Pan. I love my family, but I'm _in_ love with you."

_You found me. . .  
You found me. . ._

And they flew off to Neverland together, mending the two hearts that were once in pieces. This is the story of how Wendy flew back to Neverland with a charming young lad by the name of Peter Pan.

**Very sappy, eh? It came out longer than expected, but I still like how it came out. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Also, it is considered AU because Wendy went back. Meaning, No Jane. Something like that.**


End file.
